Escenas II
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Colección de drabbles independientes.
1. San Valentín

**¡Hola!  
>Sí, aquí la continuación de mis drabbles. Están en un fic aparte por una razón. Serán 25 y les aseguro que más de la mitad son un asco, ja ja; pero algunos están bonitos, por lo que no se aburrirán mucho si deciden darme una oportunidad y leerlos. Además, son cortitos.<br>Éste, el primero, lo escribí el 14 de febrero de 2010. Forma parte de una pequeña secuela dentro de estos drabbles. El 1, el 5, el 10, el 15, el 20 y el 25 podrán leerse juntos y formarán una pequeña historia; claro que también pueden leerse por separado y entenderse perfectamente.  
><strong>**En fin, ya me extendí mucho. Los dejo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto Alex, Esther y Lilly) pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>1. San Valentín<strong>

-Ya te dije que no. Los festejos por el día de San Valentín son sólo una vía del mercado para aumentar sus ganancias.

-¡Vamos, Sam! ¡Ven con nosotros a la fiesta!

-No, gracias.

-¡Pero tienes que venir! Y no estarás sola; te prometo que si invitamos también a Alex…

-No.

-… él irá contigo.

-No, y no van a convencerme.

-Hazlo por nosotras, hazlo por él; se nota que le gustas mucho y apuesto a que se muere de ganas de salir contigo hoy… A menos, claro, que ya tengas una cita y por eso no quieras salir con nosotras.

-¡Eso es ridículo! Ustedes saben que no tengo novio y no tengo ninguna intención de salir a algún lado para ver alguna tonta película, comprar chocolates o andar paseándome por ahí entre la gente. Mis planes para hoy son: estar en mi casa, darme un baño, cenar e ir a la cama.

-… De acuerdo. Pero avísanos _sin falta_ si cambias de opinión, ¿está bien?

-Está bien… Pero saben que no voy a hacerlo. ¡Espero que ustedes se diviertan!

"¡Consíguete un novio y deja ya de ser tan amargada!" Vaya forma de despedirse utilizaron mis amigas.

No estaba dentro de mis planes conseguirme un novio, como Esther y Liliana me recomendaban; no lo necesitaba y, no, no era una amargada. Estaba segura de que me iba a divertir mucho más yo en mi casa que ellas en el parque, y no necesitaba un novio para eso.

-¿Por qué no le dices a nadie aún? ¿Te avergüenzo?

No me sobresalté cuando un fantasma de cabellos grises apareció frente a mí, no aunque ya estuviera en pijama y acostada en mi cama; de hecho, lo estaba esperando. No íbamos a ir a ninguna parte, íbamos a cenar solos en mi casa, y él no era mi novio, no al menos la clase de novio que Esther y Lilly esperaban para mí… él era simplemente Danny, _mi Danny_.

De inmediato lo vi sentarse en el borde de la cama y acercarse a mí para besar mi frente, esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Decirles qué? ¿Que un fantasma me visita algunos día porque está encaprichado conmigo? – Sonreí y él también.

-No. Decirles que un fantasma te visita algunos días _y noches_ porque él está encaprichado contigo y _tú_ estás encaprichada con él.

Reímos juntos.

¡Claro que me iba a divertir más estando aquí en mi cuarto que con mis amigas de paseo!

Danny tomó con las suyas mis manos y pude sentir que en una dejaba una flor (que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibida por mí, tal vez invisible), pero no pude verla porque en un santiamén había acercado su rostro al mío para capturar mis labios con los suyos y besarme con avidez, haciéndome olvidar todo lo demás.

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla y, cuando nos separamos, escuché su dulce voz.

-Te amo, Sam. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y así se da inicio a este fic.<strong>  
><strong>Quiero subir uno por día. Así, terminaré de publicarlos todos el 21 de Marzo, inicio de la Primavera; ¿que por qué? No sé, je je.<br>En fin. Esto fue todo por hoy, los veo luego.  
>¡Saludos! ¡Y gracias por la atención! <strong>


	2. Helado

**¡Hola!  
>Raro, muy raro. Ja ja ja, ya verán. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Helado<strong>

Era la primera vez que lo notaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Danny? – inquirió Sam, mirándome con curiosidad, más allá de su cono de helado sabor chocolate.

Estaba sentada frente a mí en una mesa de Nasty Burger y ambos comíamos de nuestros helados… bien, yo no, yo sólo la miraba a ella terminarse el suyo.

-Nada – respondí inmediatamente – na… da… - murmuré idiotizado imaginando el sabor que podría tener ahora esa exquisita pieza de postre, habiendo sido recorrida por su lengua una y otra vez.

"Calma Fenton, no pierdas la calma".

-¿Seguro? – preguntó no muy convencida.

-Seguro – afirmé nuevamente, pero mi expresión delataba lo contrario. ¡¿Cómo explicarle que lo que sucedía era que envidiaba profundamente a ese pedazo de glucosa y chocolate? Justo ahora, que ella volvía a lamer con toda sensualidad su copa de helado, me estaba volviendo loco. Pero no era ella la culpable, éramos yo y mi mente… y mi cuerpo…

Su lengua se pasaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo por la parte posterior de su postre, inconsciente de los estragos que estaba causando dentro de mí, luego recorrió con ella todos sus bordes, hasta que se lo llevó completo a la boca para disfrutar más de su sabor.

-Ah, Sam… - creí que mi tono de voz fue lo suficientemente claro como para delatar todos y cada uno de mis más recónditos y oscuros pensamientos, pero ella sólo volteó a verme y pronunció "¿qué?" ¡¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba conmigo? – Nada – fije mi mirada en el suelo después de responder. Si no la veía, no me delataría, ¿o sí?

IoI

Sam, mientras tanto, sonreía. Adoraba ese leve sonrojo que se había incrustado en las mejillas de su chico fantasma, adoraba que se pusiera así sólo por verla comer un helado. ¿Qué diría, se preguntaba, si supiera que todo lo hacía apropósito?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les dije? Ahora ni recuerdo cuándo ni por qué se me ocurrió escribir éste, sólo sé que se me hizo muy divertido, :).<br>Bueno, segundo día, segundo drabble. Mañana vuelvo para poner el tercero.  
>¡Saludos nuevamente! ¡Y otra vez gracias por la atención! <strong>


	3. Llamada

**¡Hola!  
>Este es el tercero.<br>**kimyzita ()**, en el primer drabble Sam no quiere que nadie sepa que sale con Danny porque él es un fantasma. Nop, no acaban de empezar su relación, pero eso ya se verá luego. El segundo es otra historia diferente y este tercero igual, porque son todos independientes entre sí. Espero que no esté muy raro para siempre, je je je. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
>Como sea, aquí los dejo con el siguiente. Les dije que era uno por día. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Llamada<strong>

Me encontraba en el salón de clases y estaba realmente aburrido. Tucker y Sam habían ambos faltado aquel día, tal vez habían saltado clases juntos, idea sumamente tentadora para mí en aquellos momentos, dado el casi agonizante tedio que me acechaba.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando, repentinamente, sentí mi celular vibrar dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón; era una llamada, e inmediatamente la aproveché como excusa para salir del salón. Era Sam quien me llamaba.

-¡Hola Sam! – Saludé alegremente al mismo tiempo que me recargaba en la pared del pasillo – Lancer cree que saltaste clases con Tucker. – Informé – ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estás con él?

No recibí respuesta por unos segundos.

-¿Sam?

-Sí, te escucho – su voz sonaba débil cuando por fin contestó.

-¿Ocurre algo? – mi tono ya no era tan alegre.

De nuevo no respondió y yo comencé a preocuparme.

-¡¿Sam?

-Sí, Danny, aquí estoy – aparte de débil se escuchaba ronca; tal vez había estado llorando… o tal vez había mala recepción y ella no me escuchaba, por eso tardaba tanto en contestar. Pero después de esa respuesta no volvió a repetir palabra alguna y mi preocupación volvió a crecer.

-Sam… dime, ¿estás bien? – pregunté con cautela.

-… Danny… - su voz temblaba – hu… hubo un… accidente.

La sangre se paralizó en mis venas y mi mente se congeló. Las siguientes palabras me atravesaron como una flecha y, aun así, no sabía si las había escuchado. Algo sobre Jazz…

Cuando creí que la voz de Sam ya no se oía en el altavoz, cerré el celular y caminé de regreso al salón de clase. No sentía los pies, no sentía las manos, no supe cómo ni cuándo me senté en mi banco y tomé el bolígrafo con el que jugaba antes de recibir la llamada. No sabía que era blanco de miradas y murmullos, apenas los percibía. Me fue imposible volver a integrarme a la clase, yo ya no me encontraba ahí. Todo era ajeno: el maestro, mis compañeros… incluso mi cuerpo parecía un estorbo.

"No…" Jazz, mi hermanita… ¡no! Jazz… accidente, muerte… no podía ser.

Me transforme en fantasma ahí mismo y salí volando a toda velocidad. Necesitaba verla y asegurarme de que las palabras de Sam no eran más que mentiras, asegurarme de que esa hermana sobreprotectora mía aún estaba entre nosotros…

Pero no lo conseguí.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo que en la prepa, un día, recibí una llamada de mi hermana. Sonaba muy rara y me dio miedito de que tuviera malas noticias; estaba enferma de gripa, ja ja ja. Y se me ocurrió este drabble. Espero que les haya gustado.<br>¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mis ocurrencias! ¡Saludos para ustedes desde aquí, Monterrey, Nuevo León, México!  
>PD. Les advierto desde ahora que el que sigue será pequeño y malo... y con malo me refiero a feo, ja ja. Ya verán mañana. ¡Hasta luego! <strong>


	4. Día de las madres

**¡Hola!  
>Éste no me gusta. Se nota que no me esforcé nada. Está cortito (aunque lindurito porque habla de las mamis, ja ja) y no tiene mucho sentido. Lo subo hoy a las 11:30 y les juro que subiré el siguiente apenas den las doce, para que este se quede tapado, ja ja ja. Los dejo con él.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen (excepto Nueva Amity Park, que pertenece al creador del fanfic "Nueva Generación Phantom") al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>4. Día de las madres<strong>

Mi nombre es Dana Fenton y soy hija única de la familia Fenton de la Nueva Amity Park… bueno, al menos por ahora soy hija única.

Soy una persona diferente, especial, y lo sé porque mis padres siempre lo dicen; claro, no es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, pero… Mi madre siempre dice: "No son tus poderes lo que te hace ese ser tan único, es lo que hay dentro de ti… aparte del ADN fantasma", por lo que creo que ser una persona diferente no radica únicamente en el hecho de que tenga poderes sobrehumanos.

Entiendo que ella no sea como yo y que, apartando aquello que mi padre, Danny Fenton (Phantom), le dice o aquello que ella alcanza a ver en él, y apartando todas las investigaciones que ha realizado, no tiene más conocimientos sobre lo que es ser un fantasma; sin embargo, nadie podría jamás igualarla cuando me da sus consejos o cuando platicamos juntas… no podría mi tía Dani, a pesar de que ella es una mitad fantasma como yo, ni mi tía Jazz con todos sus ensayos y tesis…

Sam Manson es, como yo, especial, y no necesita tener poderes: vegetariana, gótica, amante de la naturaleza, lectora implacable, tan fuerte que incluso derrota a mi papá… ¡y ella aún es más que eso!

Es mi madre, es mi amiga, es mi maestra y consejera, mi auxiliar… y nada ni nadie la puede reemplazar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta muy pronto! No me odien mucho por éste. Les dije que habría algunos no muy buenos.<strong>


	5. Adoración

**¡Hola!  
>¡12 en punto! Les dije, ya volví y bien pronto, apenas 30 minutos después del anterior.<br>Éste se les va a hacer un poquito raro. **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes _(excepto el niño narrador, sus padres y Dashy Jr.) _pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong> 5. Adoración<strong>

Mamá me llevó al parque de diversiones para que dejara de estar triste y estuviera feliz. Había llorado mucho porque Dashy Junior rompió mi figura de acción de Danny Phantom que tanto me gustaba. Papá me la había regalado en mi cumpleaños y me gustaba mucho, por eso me puse muy triste cuando se rompió. Por eso mamá y yo fuimos hoy al parque de diversiones.

No me divertí mucho. Mi mamá también estaba triste, pues ella pensó que no me había gustado ir con ella al parque, ¡pero sí me había gustado ir!, aunque no me había divertido mucho porque aún estaba triste por mi figura.

Me gustaría tener otra porque creo que Danny Phantom es un gran héroe y creo que él es genial. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como él. Pero sé que no voy a tener otro muñeco porque papá dice que son caros… tal vez en Navidad pueda tener uno, pero aún falta mucho. Estamos en el mes de Marzo.

Antes dormía con él en las noches, pero ahora no sé qué hacer porque no tengo otro juguete favorito.

Son las 9:30 de la noche y ya quiero dormir, pero no puedo porque no tengo mi figura de acción. Me paro de la cama y voy a la ventana. A veces me gusta ver el cielo antes de dormir. Danny Phantom vuela y a mi me gusta imaginar que también puedo volar. Esta noche, igual que siempre, no pude volar como quería, pero esta noche, no como las otras, vi algo muy especial.

Era mi héroe. Estaba afuera de la ventana.

Me froto los ojos porque pienso que tal vez no veo bien. O tal vez estoy soñando. Pero no estoy soñando, porque todavía puedo verlo. Y, de repente, voltea hacia donde yo estoy y se acerca a mi ventana… está sonriendo.

-Hola – dice con una sonrisa.

Nunca reía. Mi figura de acción no reía. Él es un superhéroe y hace muchas cosas geniales, pero nunca nadie lo ha visto sonriendo cuando está en la ciudad. ¡Y está ahora riendo conmigo!

-¡Hola! – respondo emocionado.

-Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? - ¡es mucho mejor que mi figura!

-Está bien – respondo, justo antes de que ponga su mano en mi cabeza.

Y entonces se va volando. No sé adónde va.

Estoy seguro de una cosa: aunque no tenga mi figura de acción conmigo, sé que esta noche sí voy a poder dormir. ¡Tal vez hasta sueñe que vuele como Danny Phantom!

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador: niño equis de pocos años, por eso la redacción está algo infantil.<br>Recuerden que este es secuela del drabble #1. Y, ¿les digo un secreto? Yo sé a dónde va Danny y por qué está sonriendo: ¡pues porque va a ver a Sam, obvio! Ja ja ja...  
>La continuación de esta pequeña historia la veremos en el drabble#10. Por supuesto, como ya dije, se pueden leer por separado y entenderse perfectamente.<br>¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Los veré a la próxima. **


	6. Recuerdos

**¡Hola!  
>Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente. Sin mucho más para agregar, los dejo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajespertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Recuerdos<strong>

Casper High, hace un montón de años… ahí fue donde y cuando todo comenzó.

Usaba un horroroso vestido rosa, orgullo de mi madre, quien era en aquella época la encargada de vestirme, pues a esa edad yo todavía era muy joven como para hacerlo por mi misma, pero al mismo tiempo era lo suficientemente madura como para entender que mi personalidad ya no encajaba con los gustos que ella y mi padre trataban de imponerme… como ese tipo de vestidos.

Ambos me llevaron a la nueva escuela en la que estaba inscrita, celebrando que aquel era mi primer día en Casper High (acabábamos de mudarnos) y esperando que las niñas de esa escuela sí me apreciaran. Me acompañaron hasta la entrada de mi salón, hasta que el profesor (gordo y calvo, lo recuerdo bien) llegó a recibirme, entonces se despidieron y me dejaron ahí.

El maestro (quien resultó ser el señor Lancer) me presentó a la clase, me deseó buena suerte y mandó sentarme en un banco al frente de todos. Enseguida, dos niñas exageradamente entusiastas intentaron conversar conmigo sobre temas que, aun a esa edad, me parecieron superficiales, y al mismo tiempo admiraron mi_ precioso _vestido rosa. Continuaron parloteando, impidiéndome poner atención al maestro, hasta que les pedí con una "ligera" falta de amabilidad que se callaran, y por fin dejaron de molestar. Creo que desde entonces me odian, aunque eso no me ha importado ni entonces ni ahora.

Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente importante de ese día ocurrió minutos más tarde.

Después de que el receso hubiera llegado, iba yo caminando sola por los pasillos de esa escuela desconocida y nueva; no me interesaba seguir a las dos presumidas (rubia y morena) con las cuales había "platicado" en el salón, ni al resto de las niñas de la clase que parecían idolatrarlas y las seguían a todas partes. Mirando el suelo, distraída como estaba, me fue imposible notar nada extraordinario hasta que me vi a mi misma en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?

Me di cuenta de que acababa de chocar contra otro niño que, al igual que yo, había estado caminando distraídamente, sólo que la causa de su abstracción había sido el _Game Boy_ con el cual estaba jugando… incluso aún después de caer su vista no se despegó de la pantalla del videojuego; tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. No había sido ése el chico que me había preguntado si estaba bien.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a pararte?

Mientras el chico del videojuego (que era moreno y con gafas) seguía en el suelo, otro chico se acercó para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-Yo soy Danny y él es Tucker… y siempre está jugando con ese juego. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Samantha… Sam – respondí tomando su mano para pararme – Gracias.

-De nada.

-¿A mí no me vas a ayudar Danny? ¿Para qué soy tu mejor amigo entonces? – habló desde el suelo el chico del videojuego, Tucker.

-¡Para que me prestes tu juego! – respondió Danny con una sonrisa antes de quitarle el aparato y salir corriendo.

-¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡No te vayas, ven aquí! – gritó Tucker al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y corría hacía el lugar a donde su amigo se había dirigido. A media carrera se detuvo, se giró y me miró - ¿Vienes Sam? Si quieres, te puedo prestar mi juego.

-Claro – respondí y corrí a su lado para buscar ambos a Danny.

Y desde entonces, mis aventuras con esos dos, mis mejores amigos, no han parado ni un solo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Las niñas rubia y morena son Estrella y Paulina.<br>No estoy muy segura acerca de cómo o cuándo se conocieron Danny, Sam y Tucker, pero esto fue lo que me inventé. Más adelante veremos otro drabble, donde se cuente cómo se conocieron Danny y Tucker... según yo, claro.  
>¡Muchas gracias por la atención que me prestan! Espero que tengan un bonito día.<br>¡Hasta pronto! **


	7. Parejas

**¡Hola!  
>Dentro de mis 25 drabbles haré algunas agrupaciones. 5 <strong>Adoración**, 3 **Recuerdos** y 5 **Parejas**. Con éste publicado ya llevo uno de cada uno. En los que siguen, iré poniendo los otros.  
>Este "Parejas" no me gusta tanto. Ya verán por qué. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes (a excepción del fotógrafo del _Amity daily news) _pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>7. Parejas<strong>

Ella fue mi primera novia después de ser declarado alcalde de Amity Park. Ella, Satélite… es decir, Estrella.

¿Hacíamos una linda pareja? ¡Claro que no!

Yo tenía una especie de enamoramiento hacia ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, un capricho que no se iba con nada. Por supuesto, parecía que yo, Tucker, tenía un capricho por toda chica viviente en la Tierra (y algunas no-vivientes de la Zona Fantasma) y que mi enamoramiento podría fácilmente cambiar hacia otras chicas; pero supongo que algo diferente ocurría con Estrella.

Ella era linda. Ella era la típica chica popular cuya popularidad la tenía ganada porque su mejor amiga era popular, más que ella misma. Estrella era una chica que, por eso, era indefensa, lo que la hacía más linda. Además, era bonita, y tener una novia como ella ciertamente levanta la autoestima.

Sabía cuando comenzamos a salir que ella podía ser bastante insoportable si se lo proponía, pero, no obstante, decidí probar otra vez. Y me fue bien… a veces. Algunos días los pasábamos a gusto: ella estaba feliz con su nueva posición social (¡la novia del alcalde, no cualquiera alcanza a conseguir ese privilegio! ¡Y qué alcalde!) y yo estaba alegre porque sabía que mi novia era una rubia bonita, no muy tonta, que gustaba tanto en los círculos en que me desenvolvía… y gustaba sobretodo en el periódico de la ciudad.

… Y, ¿cómo no? Si el fotógrafo del _Amity daily news_ estaba interesado en ella, y ella en él también.

No me pesó mucho saberlo. Yo era rico, popular y guapo; chicas y chicas me rondaban, aclamando ser las nuevas novias del alcalde. Era irresistible… De hecho, siempre lo fui.

Estrella quiso tomar nuevamente su posición a mi lado en cuanto perdió la popularidad que había ganado conmigo, al comenzar a salir con un simple fotógrafo y no con un político como yo. Pero yo ya no seguí su juego. Por fin había acabado mi encaprichamiento con Estrella.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo e iba a conseguirlo a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella no es una buena pareja para Tucker, pero por alguna razón creo que se ven curiosos juntos. En fin, ya más adelante veremos cuál es su nuevo objetivo.<br>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Los veré luego.  
><strong>**¡Saludos!  
>(PD. ¡Uy, <strong>sam-ely-ember** publica un nuevo multicap, ahora de Sakura Card Captor! ¡A leerlo porque escribe de lo mejor!)**


	8. Adoración II

**¡Hola!  
>Otro <strong>Adoración**. Estos tendrán un objetivo: Danny. El primero fue un niño y el segundo es...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajespertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Adoración (II)<strong>

Mudarme de Amity Park había sido un error.

Mi hijo a veces puede ser un poco impulsivo, infantil y rencoroso; el odiar a Danny Phantom era sólo una máscara para ocultar su infinita adoración por él. Accedí a su capricho de cambiarnos de casa por la sencilla razón de que es mi bebé y nada le puedo negar; y si él dice que no soporta ver a todo el mundo alabando a Danny Phantom, y que necesita alejarse de ese lugar, entonces yo haré lo que sea por cumplir sus deseos.

Pero me di cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Cuando noté que mi Dashy había desaparecido de casa y que un fantasma lo había atacado, me volví loca de desesperación. Todo había sido por mi culpa, por no prestarle suficiente atención y por haber accedido a dejar Amity Park, ciudad que siempre se ha encontrado bajo el cuidado de Danny Phantom; apostaría a que no hubiera ocurrido nada de no haberla dejado.

No lo pensé dos veces antes de comprar un boleto de ida a Amity Park, estaba segura de que Danny Phantom me ayudaría a encontrar a mi hijo, su antiguo compañero de clases. Así que, apenas llegué a la ciudad, me dirigí a _Fenton Works_. Por suerte, encontré a mi retoño muy cerca de ahí, con la mirada perdida y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Me arrojé a él para abrazarlo y no lo solté durante un buen rato.

Estaba segura de que Danny lo había ayudado: lo había encontrado y lo había rescatado; cosas muy valientes y muy encantadoras, y, claro, muy dignas de admiración.

Desde entonces he seguido a Danny como su fiel admiradora. Él es un chico muy adorable y responsable; si soy sincera, he de decir que Amity Park no podría tener un mejor protector que él.

Mi pobre hijo se molesta a veces cuando me ve alabando a su compañero de clase como todo el mundo lo hace, y como él lo hace… e incluso más que todos ellos. Sé también que a veces desearía volver a aquel pequeño pueblo que dejamos para volver a Amity Park; pero esta vez no cumpliré su capricho, esta vez haré lo que quiera yo hacer…

… y eso no es otra cosa que quedarme aquí, cerca del objeto de mi adoración, _Danny Phantom._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<br>Tres comentarios: uno) éste puede funcionar como epílogo para **Dash Phantom** (uno de mis fics) desde el punto de vista de la mamá de Dash. dos) tampoco me gusta mucho que digamos. tres) como que se me hace raro actualizar todos los días, estando siempre tan acostumbrada a la impuntualidad.  
>En fin, los dejo. Mañana volveré con el drabble correspondiente.<br>¡Los quiero! ¡Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Saludos! **


	9. Parejas II

**¡Hola!  
>Otro <strong>Parejas**. ¡Éste me gustó! Y la pareja de hoy es...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajespertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Parejas (II)<strong>

Aquel sábado 9 de Mayo se levantó antes que su esposa; no quería admitirlo, pero tenía un pequeño problema de gases que no lo dejaba dormir… y por supuesto, el primer lugar que visitó esa mañana fue el baño.

Se dirigió después a la sala y encendió el televisor.

-_Buenos días, ciudadanos de Amity Park que se encuentran despiertos a esta hora. Hoy, sábado 9 de Mayo, tendremos un programa especial en honor a todas las madres del mundo…_

Inconscientemente llevó su mano a su boca para tratar de masticar una galleta inexistente. Necesitaba desayunar. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que ninguna galleta había en su mano en cuanto sintió el agudo dolor que le provocó la mordida que le dio a sus dedos vacios.

Iba a ponerse de pie cuando, de pronto, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un agitado Danny entró a través de ella.

-¡Ah!... papá… estás despierto… - murmuró el chico nervioso al mismo tiempo que escondía tras su espalda las múltiples armas caza-fantasmas (marca Fenton) que llevaba; no podía decirle que se había levantado para acabar con unos fantasmas que pretendían invadir la ciudad que él, Danny Phantom, juró defender.

-¿Qué hacías afuera tan temprano jovencito? – inmediatamente le preguntó su padre.

-Yo… ehhh… yo… - ¡debía distraerlo para escabullirse! Volteó nervioso hacía todos lados y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente - ¡Cielos! Papá, ¿ya viste? – Exclamó con fingida exaltación señalando el reloj-calendario digital que estaba junto al televisor – Son las 5:42 am del sábado 9 de Mayo – pronunció tal como leyó de la pantalla.

Cuando su padre cayó en la distracción y volteó a ver el aparato que su hijo apuntaba, el ojiazul aprovechó para salir disparado en dirección a su cuarto; desafortunadamente, la prisa hizo que una pequeña pistola ectoplásmica se cayera de sus manos y terminara en el suelo.

-¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando, Danny?... ¿Danny? – preguntó el hombre confundido, despegando su vista del reloj y colocándola donde se suponía que su hijo estaba; no lo encontró a él, pero sí a un arma de esas para cazar fantasmas justo en donde antes había estado parado Danny – Mmm… tú necesitas ir al laboratorio – habló levantándose del sillón y recogiendo el arma – Y yo… yo necesito una galleta.

Se dirigió perezosamente a la cocina y abrió la puerta de la alacena para sacar las galletas que tanto anhelaba, pero que no encontró. Cuando cerró la puerta notó que, pegada a ésta, había una nota.

_¡Pendiente! Hacer las compras el__** Sábado 9 de Mayo**__._

-¡Rayos! ¡Con lo que quería una galleta! Ni hablar.

Resignado, se dirigió al laboratorio para mantenerse ocupado y distraído. Colocó la pistola sobre uno de los escritorios, frente al cual se encontraba pegado un gran calendario con la fecha _Sábado 9 de Mayo_ marcada múltiples veces; pero Jack Fenton no le prestó absolutamente ninguna atención y le dio la espalda.

Entonces vio su mujer frente a él.

-¡Maddie!

La castaña se encontraba frente al portal, ajustando unos cuantos tornillos y cables. Volteó para ver a su esposo que se acercaba alegre a ella.

-Oh, Jack, ¿así que también tú decidiste venir a trabajar al laboratorio?... Ya que ninguno de los dos pudo dormir – vio que Jack se pasó la mano detrás de la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, entonces dio otra vez la media vuelta para intentar continuar con su trabajo, pero su marido la tomó pronto de la mano y la obligó a girar nuevamente.

-Espera, Maddie, cariño… ¡Feliz aniversario! – Dijo abrazándola con dulzura - ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría otra vez? ¡Estuve contando los 365 días desde el año pasado! – comentó orgulloso.

-Jack… ah... ¡Oh! Feliz aniversario, amor – exclamó mientras aun seguían abrazados, luego se separó de él y sonriente exclamó: - Apuesto a que tienes hambre. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?

-¡Claro que sí! – respondió entusiasta.

Maddie le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su semblante sonriente por uno un poco preocupado, además de caminar cabizbaja.

-Aniversario… era hoy – susurró – Lo había olvidado…

* * *

><p><strong>Para que vean que a las mujeres también se nos olvidan las cosas, ja ja ja. Bueno, a mí sí.<br>En fin, me pasé rapidísimo porque ya casi es el día siguiente y aún no subía éste. Los dejo. Bye!  
><strong>**¡Gracias por todo! **


	10. Recuerdos II

**¡Hola!  
>Otro <strong>Recuerdos**. El de hoy es sobre cómo se conocieron...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Recuerdos (II)<strong>

Mi vida… no recuerdo mi vida. Sólo sé que antes fui un humano, un chico, que murió antes del tiempo correcto y que ahora es un fantasma.

Ni siquiera mi muerte recuerdo.

¿Fui bueno o malo? Tampoco lo sé.

No estoy en completa paz. Como cualquier fantasma, puedo dejarme llevar por emociones negativas y puedo ocasionar accidentes… y lo he hecho; pero no soy como los demás, porque también puedo arrepentirme.

A menudo me pregunto qué clase de chico habré sido en mi vida. Por supuesto, esa parte de mi existencia es algo que está fuera del alcance de mis recuerdos. Aunque a veces está bien matar el tiempo intentando recordar, el tiempo es algo que llega gratis para mí y así llegará por el resto de mi existencia, que bien podría extenderse por tiempo infinito.

Pero de pronto, el tiempo se ha tornado valioso y cada segundo es uno que no debe desperdiciarse.

Todo cambió durante el desfile del 4 de julio. Estaba yo encima de un árbol, mirando con aburrimiento esa estúpida celebración sin sentido, cuando, repentinamente, escuché un quejido; allá abajo, en el suelo, una mujer caminaba no sin cierto impedimento, hasta llegar al tronco del árbol sobre el cual yo estaba y apoyarse en él.

No sé por qué bajé del árbol, pero lo hice, y me encontré con una hermosa jovencita que me pidió inmediatamente que la llevara a casa, como si no notara lo que era yo. ¡Claro, estaba pasada de copas! Y, sin embargo, yo la obedecí.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta el domicilio que con dificultad consiguió darme. Llegué pronto y la llevé hasta su dormitorio. Aún me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera dejado en el sillón de la sala. Porque la llevé hasta su dormitorio y la coloqué en su cama para ponerla a descansar, dispuesto a alejarme de ahí en cuanto lo hiciera; pero, sorpresivamente, ella me besó.

Y luego pasé con ella la noche.

Ella había estado ebria, además de que era una humana y yo un fantasma; había sido un error…

… pensé la mañana siguiente. Ahora creo que, si eso fue un error, ha sido el error más afortunado de mi existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo se conocieron Danny y Sam, según la pequeña historia-secuela dentro de estas Escenas. Recuerden que éste es secuela del 1 y el 5. Al final, en el 25, serán 6 drabbles que, juntándolos, formarán una sola historia. Claro, se pueden leer por separado, de forma independiente... Pero creo que todo esto ya lo dije.<br>En fin, me retiro, no sin antes agradecer que sigan aquí.  
>¡Saludos! <strong>


	11. Parejas III

**¡Hola!  
>Otro <strong>Parejas**. **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>11. Parejas (III)<strong>

Tucker… Tuck…

Él es… divertido. Sí, y lindo, ocurrente, responsable, gracioso… divertido. Y es un gran segundo al mando en cuestión de cacería de fantasmas.

Él ciertamente es un as con la tecnología, a él debo muchísimas cosas: ha implementado cientos de nuevos dispositivos en mi traje de combate y, además, lo ha reparado en incontables ocasiones. ¡Es un gran compañero de armas!

Sin embargo, Tuck… no sabría cómo decirlo.

¿Que si ser su pareja me parece una mala idea? No del todo.

A decir verdad, la hemos pasado bastante bien juntos, me divierto mucho a su lado… sí, es divertido… aunque, claro, la mayor parte del tiempo que estamos juntos lo pasamos cazando fantasmas, ayudando a Danny.

Lo imperdonable del asunto no es lo que ocurre cuando somos un equipo, lo que pienso de él por ser mi pareja… de combate, sino lo que pienso de él cuando solo paseamos como amigos al final de un arduo día de lucha. Lo imperdonable es que yo me haya enamorado de él. Por eso no deberíamos ser un equipo, me he involucrado bastante en cuestión sentimental.

¿Salir con él? Sí, claro, como si pudiera.

Los que no lo saben, dirían que tengo alguna oportunidad, pero yo sé que no; Sam y yo, lo suficientemente _amigas_ de Tucker, sabemos que él ha fijado su objetivo en… otra persona… y no soy yo.

Es lindo ser la pareja de Tucker… Tuck… pero es también doloroso, tal vez más lo último que lo primero. Duele saber que no logré con todo ese tiempo con él, a solas, lo que ella sí consiguió. Ella, Jasmine Fenton; y no yo, Valerie Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Internet me cae tan gordo a veces. En fin, me paso corriendo porque ya me voy a dormir.<br>Este Parejas no es realmente un relato de una pareja como en novio-novia, ja ja. Valerie lo dice, sólo son pareja de combate. Pobre. En fin, no sé por qué, ella me cae mal, ja ja ja.  
>Ahora sí, dicho eso, me voy, tengo mucho sueñito.<br>¡Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer esto! **


	12. Adoración III

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>12. Adoración (III)<strong>

Mi nombre es Paulina Sánchez, pero pronto todos me conocerán como Paulina Phantom.

Yo soy genial y Danny Phantom también lo es. ¡Es por eso que somos la pareja perfecta! Puede que aún no seamos "pareja", pero no dudo que muy pronto lo seremos.

Danny… Él es el más apuesto y dulce chico fantasma que pueda existir, además de ser taaan sexy; ahora que soy toda una adulta joven y he crecido (y él también) lo he notado. La mala noticia es que muchas otras chicas también.

Ayer tuve que callar a un par de resbalosas del club de animación de la universidad que no dejaban de hablar de mi Danny y de esparcir un falso rumor sobre una falsa novia de mi chico fantasma. Tuve que asegurarles que Danny sólo estaba interesado en mí para que se callaran de una vez.

Perdedoras populares como ellas, y otras muchas perdedoras no-populares, normalmente me miran con desprecio cuando intento dejarles en claro que yo soy su única favorita y las obligo a dejar sus absurdos deseos que involucran a mi Danny Phantom.

Sí, _mi_ Danny Phantom.

¡Uy, qué suerte! Ahí viene él…

-¡Hola Danny! – saludo eufóricamente cuando lo veo pasar volando directo hacia mí.

…

¡Qué… raro que no hubiera volteado! Tal vez… tal vez tenía prisa porque ha habido algún ataque fantasmal en la ciudad. Sí, debe ser eso.

No debo preocuparme. El que no me haya ni siquiera volteado a ver no puede significar nada malo. Sé que yo soy su favorita y que yo soy la única que tiene una oportunidad de salir con él. Mientras tanto, yo seguiré esperando a tener la oportunidad de que él me pida una cita.

Estoy segura de que eso pasará más pronto de lo que creo. Sólo seguiré esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


	13. Parejas IV

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>13. Parejas (IV)<strong>

¿Qué puedo decir?

Amo a mi familia.

Amo a mis excéntricos padres y sus locuras cazafantasmas, y amo a mi pequeño hermano… que ya no es tan pequeño, ¡ya hasta está casado! Creo que no es difícil adivinar quién es la esposa afortunada. Sí, Sam Manson… uy, quiero decir, _Sam Fenton._

Mi hermanito y mi ahora cuñada se casaron después de que me graduara de la Universidad y, unos meses después, yo seguí su ejemplo. ¿Con quién? No lo creerían… ni yo misma lo creí cuando recibí su propuesta de matrimonio, y menos el argumento que me dio para que aceptara.

"¿Quieres escuchar un conveniente para nuestro compromiso? No tendrás que convencer a tu futuro marido de que tus padres son normales; yo la los conozco, ¡y creo que son geniales!"

Sabía que no era real su propuesta, pues hasta ese momento jamás habíamos salido, además de que Danny se había casado recientemente y él jugaba a conseguir novia y no quedarse soltero. Fue por eso que no tomé en serio su ofrecimiento en ese momento y sólo agradecí su buen humor y su afecto por mi familia… ¿y cómo no iba a quererla? Cuando ha pasado media infancia y la mayoría de su adolescencia en mi casa.

Siempre lo vi como a un niño, como al pequeño mejor amigo de mi pequeño hermano. Jamás dejé de verlo a él de ese modo y a mí como a una mujer más madura y responsable… hasta que noté que habían crecido. No comencé a interesarme en Tucker desde entonces, pero sí a considerar las circunstancias.

Circunstancias como que al final de su gestión como alcalde lo vi con más frecuencia; circunstancias como que, recientemente, había empezado a trabajar con mis padres en algún artefacto más de su colección y que eso había estrechado más sus relaciones con ellos… y conmigo también.

Tucker pareció olvidarse de su propuesta días después de hacerla, sin embargo, era yo la que no lo hacía; mi lado racional se rehusaba a dejar de analizarla. Fueron unas semanas raras; por lo general siempre tengo el control de mí, pero entonces era un caso perdido. Me preguntaba si era una buena "oferta" y, para responder a esa pregunta, comencé a salir con él.

… No esperaba que fuera a encontrar que la respuesta era sí.

Vino el ofrecimiento una vez más y, esta vez, acepté.

Siempre seré una Fenton, siempre seré Jasmine Fenton; pero creo que ahora sería más apropiado llamarme Jasmine Foley.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


	14. Recuerdos III

**¡Hola!  
>Anduve desaparecida por cerca de un mes. Lamento muchísimo esa pausa en la actualización... ¡y yo que iba a subir un nuevo drabble cada día! Por eso ahora subo tres. Aunque debo aclarar que ninguno de ellos me gusta mucho, pero fueron como un juego para meterme en las mentes de Paulina, Jasmin y Tucker y tratar de ver cómo pensarían.<br>En fin, espero que me disculpen. Gracias, si están, por leer.  
><strong>**Los dejo con el último de hoy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>14. Recuerdos (III)<strong>

¿Cuándo conocí a Danny? En realidad no lo recuerdo; para mí, él ha sido mi amigo desde siempre.

No sé cómo comenzó nuestra amistad, pero sé cómo va a terminar (aunque, técnicamente, eso no pasará porque siempre seremos amigos).

Sé que yo seré su padrino de boda cuando se case con Sam… sí, aún no hay nada decidido, pero estoy seguro que eso pasará de todas formas. También estoy seguro de que conquistaré en su boda a alguna de las damas de honor, sino es que a todas; tengo una personalidad atrayente, eso me han dicho.

Luego seré el "tío Tuck" de los hijos que mis mejores amigos tengan y les regalaré muchos videojuegos en Navidades, Hanukah y cumpleaños; cabe aclarar que serán todos diseñados y programados por mí mismo. Tendré una gran empresa cuando sea adulto, me haré multimillonario y las chicas que llegarán por doquier… no es que no lo hagan ahora.

Pero eso no importará, porque yo habré conocido al amor de mi vida, el antivirus de mi sistema, y justo ahora sé cuál será su nombre: _OnmiCam_… Ja ja. En realidad no, ella sólo será mi dispositivo electrónico favorito. Supongo que sabré el nombre de mi chica cuando la conozca, a no ser que me enamore de alguna chica que en estos momentos ya conozco. Como sea, Danny será mi padrino de boda, eso es absoluto.

Mi vida será genial, ya puedo verlo venir. Lamento desde ahora si le robaré la novia a alguno de ustedes.

Pero, ¿por qué estoy diciendo todo esto?... ¡Ah, sí! Decía que no sabía cómo había comenzado mi amistad con Danny, sólo a dónde iba a dirigirse, pero lo cierto es que sí lo sé.

Lo conocí el primer día de clases en Casper High después de que un bravucón nos encerrara en el mismo casillero. ¡Éramos sólo niños!

(Espero robarle la novia también a ese bravucón.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ya vendré ¿mañana? con el siguiente: el 15, que será la siguiente parte de mi pequeña historia.<br>¡Muchas gracias por la atención! ¡Perdón por la espera! ¡Y saludos!  
>Hasta luego. <strong>


	15. Parejas V

**¡Hola!  
>Volví con otro.<br>Éste será el último de la serie **Parejas. **Ya hubo uno para Tucker y Estrella (iugh), para Jack y Maddie, para Tucker y Valerie y para Tucker y Jasmine. El de hoy será para... adivinen.  
>Oh, y este es la continuación del 1 - 5 - 10. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

_El poema aquí presente (Rima LXXXVII) no es mío, es de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>15. Parejas (V)<strong>

-_Tu aliento es el aliento de las flores  
><em>_tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía;  
><em>_es tu mirada el esplendor del día  
><em>_y el color de la rosa es tu color._

_"Tú prestas nueva vida y esperanza_  
><em>a un corazón para el amor ya muerto,<em>  
><em>tú creces de mi vida en el desierto<em>  
><em>como crece en un páramo la flor.<em>

Me gustan las rimas de Bécquer por la increíble cantidad de emociones que encuentro en ellas, porque su ambiente oscuro siempre es abrigo de mis ilusiones e ideas. Soy gótica y es fácil identificarme con la corriente literaria a la que este poeta (mi favorito) perteneció. Pero recientemente he descubierto una nueva razón para que me guste.

He encontrado una gran cantidad de temas e imágenes en ellas, repletas de ilusión, esperanza y magia… mucha magia. Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer siempre logra introducirme en su mundo misterioso, oscuro y mágico, más que a cualquier otra persona, pues yo tengo algo que no tienen los demás, algo que puede hacerme creer en el amor puro, amor mágico, en sucesos extraños, en encontrar en una sombra al amor verdadero… ¿por qué? Porque, a pesar de lo que pude haber o no creído antes, ahora estoy completamente segura de haberme enamorado de un chico… fantasma.

Mi situación no deja de parecerse a aquellas que mi poeta favorito utiliza en su obra, por eso es que ahora vuelvo seguido a su libros, porque me recuerda a mi chico fantasma y a la dulzura que me embriaga cuando estoy con él o pienso en él… como ahora.

Nadie sabe de esto, nadie (además de mi y él) sabe que soy novia de un fantasma que usualmente hace actos heroicos en la ciudad o que recibo visitas suyas cada noche en mi habitación desde aquel increíble 4 de Julio; y la verdad es que no pienso contarle a nadie, ése es y será siempre nuestro secreto.

No sé qué pasará después. Una relación de nuestro tipo no es algo convencional; aunque por lo general no me importan las convencionalidades, creo que este caso es diferente. Sé que ahora somos felices así: él visitándome cada noche y pasándola junto a mí… pero, ¿y después?

…

Supongo que ahora eso no importa, para "después" aún falta mucho, ¿o no? Mientras tanto, continuaré con esta magnifica rutina que me une a él y… ya ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir.

-¿Recito otro poema para ti, Sam? – me pregunta mi novio mitad-fantasma.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-No olvides que te dedico ése.

-No lo olvido.

Nos unimos en un tierno, romántico… y frío beso bajo la luz de la luna en el balcón de mi dormitorio, y entonces continuamos con la rutina.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les he dicho que AMO a Bécquer? Sí, seguro que sí. ¡Es que tiene poemas taaaan lindos! Y, créanlo o no, son súper adecuados para una historia tipo Danny Phantom.<br>En fin, espero que éste les gustara. Los dejo, hasta luego.  
>¡Saludos! <strong>


	16. Día del padre

**¡Hola!  
><strong>**Los dejo con el siguiente.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes (a excepción de _Sammy, Dana y Alex)_ pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>16. Día del padre<strong>

En la oscuridad del laboratorio Fenton, en la quietud y silencio que casi podía sentirse emanar de todos los objetos en él, había un utensilio que, en esos momentos, era _la excepción a la regla_: el termo Fenton… un tembloroso e inquieto termo que no paraba de moverse y rodar en el escritorio sobre el cual estaba; sí, un fantasma estaba encerrado dentro de él…

-¿Qué ocurre ahí abajo? – se escuchó una grave voz.

… o, por lo menos, un mitad fantasma…

-¿Aquí abajo hay alguien? – se escuchó una pregunta que hizo eco en las paredes del vacio laboratorio, justo antes de que le siguieran sonidos de pasos por la escalera. Alguien bajaba al laboratorio. - ¿No hay nadie?

No muchos segundos después apareció la silueta, poco visible, de un hombre que estaba ya adentro del laboratorio. Sin necesidad de luz, pudo ver el termo moviéndose descontrolado sobre la mesa, por lo que se dirigió hacía ahí; tomó el artefacto entre sus manos cuando llegó y, sólo deteniéndose una fracción de segundo para pensar, liberó al fantasma que dentro se encontraba.

… aunque, técnicamente, no era fantasma ni mitad fantasma…

-¡Oh… papá…! – dijo la voz del adolescente ojiverde cuando fue liberado.

… sino cuarto de fantasma.

-¿Por qué estabas dentro del termo Sammy? ¿Quién te atrapó? – la voz comprensiva de Danny hizo eco a su rostro sereno (y un poco preocupado) que ahora podía verse, gracias al resplandor verdoso que su hijo fantasma emitía de su propio cuerpo.

-¡Dana va a pagármelas! ¡Ella fue la que me encerró en este estúpido termo! – con 8 años más de edad que él (y también poderes de fantasma), Dana solía ser aún bastante vengativa con su pequeño hermanito y, cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a molestarlo bastante… como si no fuera ella ya una adulta madura. Ese día, por ejemplo, lo hizo pagar por haberla interrumpido en su cita con Alex.

El rostro de Sammy tornó de irritado a enojado, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza. Estaba a punto de salir volando de su casa para ir a encontrar a su hermana y vengarse, cuando la mano de su padre lo detuvo.

-Espera… - pidió mientras sujetaba su muñeca. Su hijo lo miró por un segundo y luego hizo su mano intangible y comenzó a flotar, ignorando su petición.

Menos de un segundo le tomó a Danny desvanecerse, aun humano, y aparecer nuevamente, convertido en fantasma, flotando en el aire justo frente a su hijo, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y en sus rostro una mirada severa; emitía un resplandor más potente de su cuerpo que el de su hijo, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que descender el aire que ya había ascendido y volver a su condición humana, revelando a un chico de cabello azabache y mirada violácea.

-Te dije que esperaras – advirtió su padre; entonces comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Rápidamente se disolvió su mirada seria y sonrió –Te entiendo, hijo. A tu edad, yo también fui encerrado en el termo por mi hermana… tres veces… en un mismo día… y, aunque fue sin querer, al igual que tú yo tampoco estaba muy feliz.

Sammy rio al reconocer la anécdota.

-… Y también sé de venganzas. ¿Te he contado del osito Einstein de Jazz? – preguntó sonriente, recordando sus pequeñas (¡divertidas!) travesuras.

-Claro – respondió entusiasmado el chico.

-Creo que Dana tiene un gatito de felpa, ¿o no? – comentó con complicidad Danny, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su hijo y mirándolo a los ojos. Sonrió divertido.

-Sí, se llama Safo… pero, ¿por qué me dices esto? ¿No se supone que, como eres mi papá, deberías decirme que no es bueno pelear y que lo mejor es "firmar la paz"?

-Sí – concedió Danny – **debería**, pero eso ya lo sabes; además, no es tan divertido – padre e hijo rieron – A veces eso no es lo que se necesita – le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias – pronunció Sammy.

Danny volvió a su condición humana y caminó junto a su hijo en la oscuridad, directo a la salida del laboratorio, para dirigirse de ahí al cuarto de su hija.

-Nada más no le digas nada de esto a tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Muy bien, aquí estuvo mi tributo a los papis. Y Danny, déjenme decirles, me parece que sería un muy lindo papá, ja ja.<br>Éste sí me gustó. De hecho, un par de drabbles de los que siguen me gustaron; creo que por esos días en que los escribí estaba mejorando un poco.  
>En fin, los dejo. Mañana vuelvo, si se puede, con el siguiente.<br>¡Saludos! ****


	17. Esfera

**¡Hola!  
><strong>**Iba a subirla antes, pero aquí está.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>17. Esfera<strong>

-Veamos…

Una bola de aparente cristal viajaba de mano a mano, una y otra vez. Era una esfera en cuyo interior yacía volátil alguna sustancia parecida al humo, pero oscura, que jamás parecía alterarse mientras Danny Fenton jugaba con ella, pasándola de una mano a la otra, observándola con aire pensativo y reflexivo. De pronto, la esfera se detuvo en la diestra del chico, y éste pareció haber tomado una resolución; pero luego volvió _a las andadas_ cuando la resolución pareció evaporarse. Finalmente se detuvo para ser colocada sobre la cama frente al ojiazul.

-Creo que estas son tontería, pero voy a intentarlo.

Danny estaba sentando en su cama sobre sus piernas, y frente a él descansaba la esfera de juguete que Tucker le había regalado en su cumpleaños y que, según él, era capaz de adivinar el futuro. Y eso era lo que estaba a punto de averiguar el chico mitad-fantasma.

-¿Qué comeré mañana de almuerzo?

-_Pregunta invalida. Intentar de nuevo._ – contestó el artefacto con una voz robótica.

-¡Estúpido aparato, apuesto a que no funcionas! – murmuró no molesto, pero un poco irritado… con él mismo, por supuesto; nadie lo obligaba a intentar conseguir el futuro de una simple bola de cristal – ¿Vas a funcionar o te arrojaré por la ventana para que te rompas al caer al suelo?

-_Pregunta invalida. Intentar de nuevo._ – respondió nuevamente.

-Definitivamente no funcionas – murmuró y, aun así, decidió intentar de nuevo – Muy bien, una vez más. Aquí va otra pregunta: ¿mañana me transformaré en fantasma? – preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

-_Definitivamente sí_.

-¡Bien! ¿Esta noche me transformaré en fantasma?

-_Probablemente sí_.

-Wow… Ahora sí, una difícil… ¿veré a mis amigos antes de cenar hoy por la noche?

-_Posiblemente sí_.

Pudiera ser que la esfera tenía suerte y por eso las respuestas no parecían tan imposibles.

-¿Mañana saldrá el Sol?

-_Definitivamente sí_.

Sí, tenía suerte, estaba respondiendo correctamente todas las respuestas; después de todo, era un juguete, y los juguetes no adivinaban el futuro. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que todo eso de la esfera estaba resultando un poco divertido.

-Veamos… preguntemos de nuevo. ¿Veré a Sam esta noche?

-_Sí._

-¡Vaya! ¿Sam me hablará por teléfono esta noche?

-_Sí._

¿Acaso respondía que _sí _a todo?

-¿Tucker me hablará por teléfono esta noche?

-_Probablemente no_.

Al parecer no.

-¿Sam me hablará por teléfono esta noche?

-_Sí._

-¿Sam usará un vestido esta noche?

_-Sí_.

-¿Sam estará vestida de rosa esta noche?

-_Sí._

-¡Absurdo! ¿Sam me besará esta noche?

-_Definitivamente sí_.

-… ¿Sam me besará dos veces esta noche?

-_Absolutamente sí._

-¿Le diré a Sam que la quiero esta noche?

-_Probablemente sí_.

-¿Y Sam me dirá que me quiere?

-… _Danny, si quieres averiguar eso, entonces sólo tienes que ir a su casa y preguntárselo a ella tú mismo; así puedes estar más seguro que preguntándoselo a una tonta esfera_ – la voz de Tucker salió de pronto desde dentro de la esfera, seguido de risas frenéticas por todo lo que había escuchado aquella tarde de boca de su amigo.

-¡Tucker! – gritó Danny irritado y abochornado - ¡Me las vas a pagar! – tenía que haber sospechado que su amigo ojiverde iba a hacer algo como aquello.

Instantes más tarde, el mitad-fantasma de Amity Park salía a toda velocidad de la casa Fenton con dirección a la casa de Tucker Foley, dejando su habitación sola, con sólo una esfera de aparente cristal que todavía reía.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Espero que les gustara tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Por cierto, ¡hoy salió Planeta Phantom en la tele! (Bueno, ayer, je je.)<br>Ya volveré con más, hasta entonces.  
>¡Saludos! <strong>**


	18. Estrella fugaz

**¡Hola!  
><strong>**No pude subirlo antes por algunas razoncillas, pero aquí está el siguiente. (Y vuelvo a las andadas con mis fics cursillos, ja ja...)  
>Perdónenme por la repetición de algunas palabras en él, por el misterio que acaso encuentren, por las frasesillas rebuscadas... es que cuando lo escribí, pensé que así se escuchaba súper genial, ja ja. En fin, los dejo. Ustedes serán mis jueces.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>18. Estrella fugaz<strong>

Salgo a la calle y veo el sol, apenas sonrío en mi afán por apresurar la cita del día de hoy; estoy ansiosa. Voy a verte, hablaré contigo y, si acaso, me permita decirte lo mucho que te quiero y te quise. Estoy impaciente, pero sé que no hay prisa justificada, pues tú estarás ahí, esperando, paciente… como siempre.

Ese fue el problema, pienso mientras camino al lugar de la cita: anhelante viniste a mí, deseoso de encontrar en mí la aprobación que nos llevaría juntos por el camino; viniste a mí y paciente esperaste hasta que dijera que sí. Sin embargo, cuando ya también yo anhelaba hacerlo, tú ya te habías ido.

Los sueños que tuve contigo tan poco duraron como dura el trayecto de una estrella que surca el cielo; de pronto ya no estabas y no volviste… y quedé sola, triste, arrepentida y anhelante.

Han pasado años desde ese incidente en nuestra juventud. Creí que mi vida terminaría sin ti, pero yo te seguí viendo y hablando contigo, seguido al principio, ahora no tan frecuente. Hace un año que no te visito, hace un año que no te digo lo mucho que te quiero y te quise… y acaso hoy me lo permita hacer.

Cruzo el parque con paso firme, ya no tembloroso como antaño, cuando casi corría, ávida por estar de nuevo contigo. Hoy no, hoy camino tranquila, hoy cruzo el parque con paso firme; sé que pronto llegaré y tú estarás ahí, esperándome pacientemente… como siempre.

Te perdí, lo sé, pero aun así volteo hacía el cielo y sonrío al ver el sol; tal vez ya no estoy tan impaciente como cuando salí de casa, o tal vez es porque sé que en cuestión de minutos estaré junto a ti… El cementerio está más adelante.

Mis pasos son cortos, como si midieran el suelo, y mi mirada hace lo mismo con el cielo; no hay nubes, está despejado y el sol brilla… sonrío. ¡He llegado!

Siempre me pareció que era éste un lugar sumamente lúgubre, hoy ya no: es éste el lugar donde me reúno contigo, donde puedo platicarte las cosas que han ocurrido desde tu partida, éste fue el lugar donde te declaré mi amor…

Pienso en lo que voy a decirte mientras camino hasta tu sepulcro; pero no es necesario, las palabras salen por sí solas de mi boca en cuanto llego a él y me arrodillo para hablarte.

-Danny… - sonrío.

Siento tu respuesta en el aire que feliz sopla y me acaricia, y mueve algunos de mis cabellos, y me besa el rostro. Estás feliz de que viniera y yo estoy feliz de haber venido.

-Ya pasó otro año y… sé que estuviste cuidándome, sé que estuviste a mi lado. Gracias. Gracias porque siempre me cuidaste, siempre estuviste ahí – no detengo una lágrima que baja por mi mejilla.

_Ámame… quiéreme…_

-Perdóname Danny, no te di lo que pedías. Perdón si esas palabras fueron inútiles ayer y hoy… vanas. Perdóname por no aceptarte desde el principio – más lágrimas bajan – Aunque estoy segura de que ya lo hiciste, nunca pudimos estar mucho tiempo enojados – sonrío –; aún ahora, si yo he decidido continuar mi vida, amarla, anhelarla, sólo una vez al año viniendo, dejándote para siempre guardado en un rincón especial de mi memoria, estoy segura de que tú lo aprobarás y me perdonarás, puedo sentirlo.

"Lamento… dejarte atrás, Danny. Pero te prometo que siempre estarás en mi memoria.

No te digo que te quise y aún te quiero, creo que lo sabes y yo estoy segura de saberlo, no necesito recordarlo y seguirme atando a ti a través de esas palabras.

Dejo la rosa que había traído y me pongo de pie. Veo tu sepulcro, donde descansa tu nombre y tu cuerpo, y digo adiós.

Sonrío. Sonrío porque sé que ya no requiero verte para sonreír y porque sé que cuando necesite verte podré hacerlo, y entonces sonreír. Sé que estarás siempre esperándome mientras siga pensando en ti… ¡y nunca dejaré de hacerlo! Y la vida continuará.

Y mientras tanto, levanto la vista al cielo y sonrío.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Cursi, cursi, cursi, pero está lindo, ¿apoco no? Ja ja ja... Bueno, tal vez no.<br>Ése fue el de hoy, ¡muchas gracias si lo leyeron! Hasta pronto.  
>¡Saludos! <strong>**


	19. Estanque

**¡Hola!  
><strong>**Wow! Qué semana, en serio. Muchas tareas y exámenes que no me dejaron dormir, y luego descubro el fandom de Hey Arnold! Estos últimos días no he hecho otra cosa que ver capítulos y leer fics (oh, el fic "Hasta siempre", ¡me enamoré!). Me da muchísima pena que por eso haya olvidado actualizar, lo siento.  
>Ahora, me querrán matar por tardarme y luego volver con <em>esto<em>. Si pensé que el pasado era empalagoso, este raya en lo ridículamente barroco. En serio, ¡iugh! Ya lo entenderán, los dejo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>19. Estanque<strong>

Oscura Navidad. Época de tristeza y soledad. Época de mentir y de llorar. Época de perder.

Los suaves cantos, murmullos apenas, que se colaban por la rendija de la puerta sólo eran estorbos para el aire. Aire helado, aire vacío. Hubo una época en la que la casa era cálida, el aire era cálido y los objetos que ahora fríos la circundaban estaban llenos de vida… porque vida era lo que acogían.

También el cuerpo de Sam estaba frío. Sentada en la única silla del comedor, delineaba cada objeto del cuarto con su mirada, recreándose en las memorias que cada una le traía; memorias dulces, dulces memorias acerca de un pasado menos duro, menos frio. Hubo un tiempo en el cual todo aquello era no solo suyo, sino de los dos: de ella y de su ahora ausente marido.

Y cuando estaban juntos era todo vida y alegría, y los cantos navideños que se colaban por la rendija de la puerta no dolían a sus oídos, ni eran despreciables navajas asesinas como lo eran aquella presente Navidad, ni eran el recuerdo doloroso de un pasado que ya no será, ni el amargo sonido que anunciaba una y otra vez los ecos del suceso que marcó el fin del esposo eterno… que ya no volverá.

Danny.

Cuando él estaba con ella era todo felicidad, pero ahora solo quedaba la soledad; las Navidades pasadas blancas eran, pero hoy negras y no más, y cada nueva Navidad que llegaba era otro deseo suicida que la ojivioleta no podía evitar… y la gran, gélida (muerta), casa era ya sólo un rescoldo que no paraba de llorar.

Esa gran casa, antes albergue de una de las más felices parejas en Amity Park, ahora no era otra cosa que muebles inservibles y cuartos vacios. El patio, antes verde y lleno de vida, ahora dejaba ver en su tono amarillento y gris el detrimento al cual toda la casa se hundía… y Sam con ella.

Al fondo del patio que fue participe un lejano día de los florecientes sueños de una joven pareja, encontrábase un límpido estanque que una vez embelleció el lugar, pero que ahora sólo apoyaba a que resaltara su lúgubre aspecto; sus profundas aguas, rebosantes de frialdad, asomábanse siempre a los ojos de Sam, anunciándose como el mejor escape a sus sufrimientos.

Y así, esa Navidad, sólo quedó el aire en la casa, aire frio, aire helado… aire vacío… quedó la fría y solitaria alcoba de Sam, que una vez también fue de él, quedó el seco y muerto patio que veía de cerca su fin… y, en el fondo, abrigando por el resto de la eternidad el alma de la taciturna viuda, quedó sólo un estanque donde durmieron sus plegarias.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Creo que no quedó muy claro al final, pero debo aclarar que Danny había muerto hace mucho tiempo, en Navidad. Y Sam, al final del drabble (situado en una Navidad también) se suicidó ahogándose en el estanque. Me gustó, pero creo que definitivamente tuve que haberlo corregido. Ni modo.<br>Gracias lectores por seguir acompañándome. Espero que no me odien mucho después de hacerlos leer mis ocurrencias. ¡Los quiero!  
>Próximamente el penúltimo drabble de mi secuela dentro de las <strong>**Escenas****.  
>¡Saludos! <strong>**


	20. Demonio

**¡Hola!  
><strong>**Continuación del drabble 15. Los dejo con él.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>20. Demonio<strong>

No fue una visita normal.

Lo supo desde que me vio atravesando su ventana, tal vez la distrajo un poco la botella de vino que llevaba conmigo, pero todo el tiempo supo que esa no sería una visita normal. ¿Acaso lo es aquella en la que planeas asesinar a la persona que más amas?

No.

Fueron mis ojos los que me traicionaron… por ella, por sus ojos. Mi resolución, a la cual me había tomado semanas enteras llegar, vaciló por una fracción de segundo y cayó en aun menor tiempo que ese; y es que era de tanta belleza la sonrisa que me estaba regalando, ¡cómo si un ser como yo la mereciera!

Lo había sabido siempre: era un egoísta, un pérfido maldito egoísta que daría cualquier cosa, suya o no, por conseguir lo que quería; sin embargo, sólo hasta que llené su copa aquella noche con el vino maldito que llevaba, me di cuenta de que mi naturaleza iba más allá de eso: era un monstruo, un demonio, un fantasma estúpido que no merecía lo que, por algún divino motivo, tenía… y mucho menos eso que aspiraba obtener.

-No – me obligué a decir cuando ella estaba a punto de beber el vino.

Su mirada no decía nada, ocultaba un incierto temor y algo más; inquisitiva exploraba la mía, que en ese momento derrochaba dolor. Dolía desprenderme de las ilusiones que me había venido creando, espejismos de ella y yo, sueños que jamás se harían realidad. No la sacrificaría a ella para conseguirme un premio por lo _buen fantasma_ que había sido todos estos años; por mucho que la amara, no lo haría.

-No quiero esto para ti – le dije - ¡Te quiero! Pero… no quiero esto para ti.

-Danny… - la interrumpí con un beso en su frente y al mismo tiempo, rápidamente, tomé la copa que estaba entre sus manos y la arrojé a la pared, donde la dureza del muro la convirtió en añicos.

-Adiós… - la palabra me envió un escalofrío – No quiero perderte, pero…

-Entonces no te vayas – pidió. Me miró a los ojos y obtuvo de ellos la verdad – Yo también te amo y no quiero perderte; quiero estar contigo… para siempre.

-No – exclamé en cuanto supe a lo que se refería – No puedo…

-Lo sé, lo supe desde que te vi atravesando la ventana. Tus ojos te delataron. – mencionó risueña. ¡En un momento como este, ¿risueña? - Pero… yo lo quiero. ¿Lo harías por mí?

Indagué en sus profundos ojos violetas y no encontré atisbo alguno de duda, sentí pronto sus manos buscando las mías y luego dejando en ellas un objeto.

-No.

-¿No?

Llevé mi mirada hasta la botella de vino que ella había dejado en mis manos y la escuche decir "por favor". No me detuve mucho en pensarlo, levanté la botella y acerque su boca a sus labios; sólo aguardé hasta decirle que la amaba y que ella me respondiera con una sonrisa para darle a beber el liquido siniestro que sería el mensajero de la muerte, el instrumento que la haría a ella mía y a mí suyo completamente.

Un último cálido beso recibí de sus labios antes de tomarla en mis brazos y con ellos abrazar su alma, para hacerla mía una vez más… y para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Me encariñé con esta pequeña historia. Y esta parte me gusta mucho, tanto que le hice un poema, ja ja. Lo subo en el drabble No. 25.<br>Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
><strong>******¡Saludos!****


	21. Genio

**¡Hola!  
><strong>**Muchas gracias por estar aquí leyendo. Les dejo el siguiente drabble. Y casi llego al final.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>21. Genio<strong>

Sólo se veía la oscuridad y, al fondo, una risa maligna se escuchaba.

-Bien, bien – repetía – sigue con tu vida, disfruta tu vida... – palabras pronunciadas con un extraño rencor – mientras puedas.

Una pantalla se encendió en algún lugar de la estancia, pantalla que dejo ver, cual si se tratara de una película, a una pareja que caminaba feliz por la acera de una calle. Una toma más cercana permitió verlos con más claridad: estaban tomados de la mano, sonreían juntos y ambos dirigían sus miradas hacía el pequeño abultamiento en el vientre de la mujer.

-¡Estoy seguro que yo disfrutaré la mía!

La voz volvió a irrumpir en la oscuridad y una nueva risa malvada inundó el lugar.

El juego de luces proyectado por la pantalla iluminó un poco la estancia, por lo que se pudo apreciar que la habitación era una sala común y corriente, había un comedor enseguida y más allá la cocina, a la que apenas llegaban unos débiles rayos de luz. Frente al televisor, en la sala, había un sofá, y en el sofá un hombre.

-Pronto – sus labios se movieron mientras articulaban la palabra, sus ojos brillaron aun más allá del brillo que causaba la luz artificial de la pantalla – Pronto Daniel… - le dijo al hombre de la pantalla.

Parecía un hombre pobre, un malvado hombre pobre con una pobre ropa y un rostro malvado, pobre también. Era un hombre mayor, con barba y cabello blanco; su maltratado rostro dejaba ver la furia que le nacía desde el interior de su cuerpo.

-Me quitaste todo: me quitaste mis cosas, mi reputación, mi dinero, me quitaste el amor de mi vida, me quitaste mi vida… y yo, joven Daniel – esto lo pronunció con sorna y una sonrisa descompuesta – yo te quitaré tu felicidad – terminó de pronunciar, al mismo tiempo que observaba en la pantalla a una embarazada ojivioleta y dejaba escapar una más de sus malévolas risas. - ¡Ya lo verás, Daniel! ¡Disfruta mientras puedas, porque en cuento ella te de un hijo, yo te lo quitaré!

Una nueva risa, ésta ya tintada de maniatismo, se le escuchó soltar, una que se prolongó todo el tiempo que tardó en seguir viendo a la pareja en el televisor, hasta apagarlo y dejar el cuarto sumido en la oscuridad… y todavía entonces reía.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Esperaba que esto pudiera convertirse en una historia más grande. Vlad es el mejor villano de Danny Phantom y no me parece justo que desapareciera así como así. Y aquí lo vemos. Esperando la oportunidad para regresar y vengarse.<br>Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos veremos pronto en el número 22.  
>¡Saludos!<strong>**


	22. Adoración IV

**¡Hola!**  
><strong>Creo que van cerca de tres meses desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia (conjunto de historias), lo lamento mucho. Pero creo que la mayoría de ustedes sabe de mis impuntualidades, excusas y demás problemas en cuanto a estas cosas, y seguro que no querrán que me explaye demasiado en disculpas tontas. ¡Pero de todos modos lo siento!<strong>  
><strong>Ahora sí, las historias restantes…<strong>  
><strong>Son 4, todas las subiré hoy. Me gustan un par de ahí, pero todo lo decidirán ustedes. ¿Me odian? ¿Les gustan los drabbles? ¿…? ¿…? Más información en alguna otra nota más adelante. Ahora los dejo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto todos los usados aquí, mas no los nombrados) son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<strong>  
><em>Por: LP Luna Phantom<em>

* * *

><p><strong>22. Adoración (IV)<strong>

Te ajustas una vez más el cinturón, múltiples armas colgando de él. Lo haces rápido, sabes que el día está a punto de terminar y aun hay un largo trayecto de ahí a _La estatua_.

No tropiezas con nadie en el camino al lugar, todos ya están allá, es lo más seguro, y tomas nota de que la próxima caza no debe tomarte tanto tiempo como la de este día.

Corres lo más rápido y silencioso que puedes. Y llegas.

Tienes suerte, la ceremonia principal aún no comienza.

-Una vez reunidos todos aquí -el patriarca te lanza una mirada a ti, muchacho aletargado, y prosigue-, es hora de comenzar una nueva ceremonia de bienvenida a la comunidad.

"Camaradas, nuevos y antiguos, conocemos la fragilidad de nuestro mundo y sabemos la importancia de cuidarlo. Sí, cuidarlo, protegerlo y conservarlo lo mejor que podamos de las fuerzas oscuras que siempre han rondado y rondarán nuestro planeta. Cuidarlo como antaño hiciera nuestro héroe Danny Phantom.

Señala con gran parsimonia la estatua detrás de él. Deteriorada, sucia, agrietada en ciertos puntos, es el único monumento al chico fantasma que queda en el planeta. Por tal, elegida como sede principal del refugio de los últimos sobrevivientes de la desastrosa guerra nuclear de la centuria pasada.

La ves ahí, majestuosa en su miseria, esplendorosa en su detrimento, y mágica. La has visto muchas veces antes, pero hoy la ves por primera vez, porque hoy tomarás el nombre del chico en tu nombre, entrarás al último Equipo Phantom que en la Tierra aún lucha para proteger a las personas.

-Danny Phantom, nuestro héroe, insignia de nuestra pobre pero tenaz ciudad. Danny Phantom, el chico que derrotó todo obstáculo que llegara, toda amenaza, todo terror.

"Pariah Dark, dicen unos que se nombraba el fantasma más poderoso que hubiera pisado el mundo. Y fue derrotado por Danny Phantom.

"Federich Isaac Showenhower, el humano más ambicioso que la Tierra produjera, capaz un día de controlar la misma realidad. Y fue derrotado por Danny Phantom.

"Vlad Plasmius, el primer hombre mitad humano, mitad fantasma que viera el planeta, antes de nuestro héroe, malvado hasta la médula. Y fue derrotado por Danny Phantom.

Todos los chicos a tu alrededor miran extasiados como el patriarca enumera las heroicas acciones del chico de la estatua, pero tú ya no lo escuchas, porque has visto por el rabillo del ojo una extraña sombra a la derecha, una que no debería estar ahí, a unos veinte metros de la muchedumbre.

-¡Bienvenidos, Nuevos Phantoms! Luchemos como nuestro héroe para proteger nuestro planeta.

Y el héroe-sombra (ahora lo reconoces), sonríe y se ilumina... Y desaparece. Sólo tú lo notaste. Nadie te creerá; pero no te importa, porque no se lo dirás a nadie. Muchas veces lo secreto es más especial que lo revelado, más mágico… y te sientes especial al compartir un pedacito de magia con tu héroe.

Miras la estatua por unos momentos y luego te reúnes con tus compañeros para la celebración.

* * *

><p><strong>Como que está muy… no sé… ¿romántico? ¿ridículo? Me gustó cuando lo escribí, pero ahora… No sé.<strong>  
><strong>Bueno, bueno, más charla en el siguiente. ¿Nos vamos?<strong>


	23. Halloween

**¡Hola!  
>… de nuevo.<br>****Éste es el siguiente y éste sí me gusta. Espero que les guste a ustedes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>23. Halloween<strong>

Para regocijo y excitación de muchos, y pesar de otros, había vuelto esa fecha del año, ese día en el calendario en el cual, en un lugar como aquel, las cosas se salían de control…

-¡Ya nos vamos, Danny!

… empezando con sus padres.

Jack y Maddie Fenton estaban de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, con una creciente emoción asomándose a sus rostros, y es que, ¿qué otra cosa podían sentir cuando estaban a punto de hacer su actividad favorita en todo el mundo? Sus trajes estaban listos, la camioneta fantasma equipada y múltiples armas asomábanse desde detrás de sus espaldas; ¡la cacería de fantasmas de aquella noche se veía prometedora!

Halloween siempre venía con una cosa y esa era que los padres de Danny salieran a casar espectros… espectros que resultaban no ser espectros en verdad, claro, sino simples niños con disfraces en la mayoría de los casos. Y el chico mitad fantasma pensaba que aquella noche de brujas no sería diferente, que no habría problemas, por lo que despidió indiferente a sus progenitores cuando le anunciaron que ya se iban.

Él tenía otras cosas en mente.

Sam Manson era una de ellas.

Aquella noche tenían prevista una cita en casa del ojiazul, así que éste subió con prisa a su recamara para darse una ducha y estar listo.

No pudo llegar a su destino debido a que escuchó un sonido extraño que parecía provenir del laboratorio. Detuvo sus pasos y aguzó el oído para ver qué más podía percibir: un ligero "crack" que llamó su atención al punto de hacerlo ir a revisar por sí mismo la fuente del ruido.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras lo escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez el estruendo causado hizo que las paredes de la casa temblaran. Y entonces, en ese mismo instante, frente a los ojos de Danny apareció el causante de todo el alboroto: el caballero del terror, y detrás de él miles de fantasmas que volaban desde el portal destruido hacía todas las direcciones posibles y atravesaban las paredes para salir libres al pueblo.

El _Espíritu de Halloween_ se veía complacido de estar ahí. Nada le causaba más diversión que asustar, crear caos todo 31 de Octubre y, sobretodo, tener una buena pelea con un fantasma poderoso. Por lo que no dudó en ir a buscarla a casa del más famoso halfa de las dos dimensiones, destruyendo el portal en el camino.

Danny Phantom no tardó en aparecer detrás de un halo de luz. Le daría una paliza a ese tonto en armadura, de eso estaba seguro. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en su adversario…

… hasta que ella llegó.

Una joven pelinegra entró por la puerta principal de la casa de los Fenton y al instante quedó estática frente a ella, mirando a los dos fantasmas que combatían en las escaleras con sus miradas.

De pronto, el caballero del terror giró su rostro para observar a la ojivioleta que acababa de llegar, lo cual ocasionó una abrumante angustia en el joven fantasma. Entonces el otro fantasma rio con maldad antes de que sus ojos brillaran rojos a través de su yelmo.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Me gusta porque no tuve que escribirle final, ja ja ja ja… No, mentira, el final se encuentra en el siguiente drabble.<br>****¡Hasta entonces!**


	24. Adoración V

**¡Hola!  
>¡Muchas gracias por seguirme acompañando!<br>Seguro quieren leer ya lo que sigue, así que corto aquí. **_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>24. Adoración (V)<strong>

"No" pensó inmediatamente. "NO. ¡Ella no!"

El caballero del terror la miraba con malicia; algún plan malévolo comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente, alguna idea para dañar a la chica y obtener más diversión con Danny Phantom… idea que pronto fue desechada gracias a la rápida intervención de un furioso halfa.

Con un golpe certero de su puño y una serie de sus rayos de energía mandó a volar al fantasma que tenía frente a él… no muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para que se apartara de ella, de su novia, de su dama. Nadie ni nada la dañarían ni una sola vez si estuviera en sus manos evitarlo.

Pronto se colocó en pose protectora frente a ella, quien todavía aguardaba inmóvil frente a la puerta, y desde ahí Danny lanzó sus ataques al caballero del terror; hacía de vez en cuando un escudo alrededor de ambos cuando recibía rayos de energía de su contrincante, pero jamás se retiró de su lado.

Necesitaba sentirla cerca de él para saber que estaba protegida. Todas sus fuerzas emplearía para salvarla de cualquier peligro que la acechara, y, si éstas no fueran suficientes, sacaría más de algún otro lado. Daño alguno jamás la alcanzaría.

Pronto el espíritu malvado se dio cuenta de que Danny peleaba seriamente (además de comprender que se había vuelto más fuerte), por lo que se esforzó más en sus ataques, lo que significó más peligro para la ojivioleta.

Danny no dudó ni un segundo más, utilizó su lamento fantasmagórico y ocasionó que su adversario saliera propulsado hacía la pared de la sala, antes de destruirla y seguir siendo arrojado más allá. La casa quedó destrozada y el caballero del terror debilitado, por lo que el mitad fantasma decidió seguirlo y darle el golpe final, el que lo enviaría de nuevo a la Zona Fantasma sin ganas de volver; por supuesto, para no dejar sola a Sam hizo un duplicado de su cuerpo al que encomendó cuidarla.

Era una proyección débil a causa de la excesiva fuerza que el Danny real había gastado en su poderoso ataque, pero la tarea de cuidar a Sam la cumpliría con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. ¡Y qué tarea más dulce le había sido encomendada: estar a lado de la más hermosa chica que había conocido en todo el mundo! Era sólo una copia la que con ella estaba, pero ésta miraba a Sam con una adoración infinita que iba más allá de toda fuerza y razón.

La tomó en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo. Sam se recargó en su pecho y sonrió. Era un doble, sí, pero incluso a ese doble amaba con todo el poder de su corazón. Era un doble, sí, pero incluso ese doble sentía por ella dentro de él todo el amor que el Danny real sentía por ella. Por lo que ninguna objeción hubo cuando este doble tomó a su chica por la barbilla para besar sus labios con abrasadora ternura y que ella devolviera el beso con alegría en su corazón.

Varios segundos después llegó Danny de la batalla y el doble se desvaneció en el aire, no sin antes escuchar de Sam un afectuoso "gracias" y sonreír.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó ansioso el joven ojiazul, apresurándose en llegar hasta su lado.

-Estoy bien, Danny. Nada me pasó – y un "gracias por eso" se formó en su cálida mirada.

El en-ese-entonces-ojiverde sonrió para sus adentros y para ella.

Sólo eso importaba. Su bienestar. Podía romperse el mundo y el cielo caerse en pedazos, pero a ella nada iba a tocarla y causarle agravio alguno.

La amaba. A ella. Por siempre.

Y por siempre había jurado protegerla, en tanto no desapareciera la adoración que aparecía en sus ojos cuando los posaba en ella… lo cual, él sabía, nunca iba a suceder.

Ella siempre estaría ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco fanfics llamados <strong>Adoración**. Los primeros cuatro tratan sobre otros que adoran a Danny Phantom (un niño, la mamá de Dash, Paulina y todo un pueblo). El último es sobre la persona a la que Danny Phantom adora: Sam.  
><strong>**Una pregunta: ¿estuvo raro eso del beso entre Sam y el doble? Espero que no.  
><strong>**El siguiente drabble será el último. El último… vaya.  
>Bueno, nos vemos allá.<strong>


	25. San Valentín II

**¡Hola!  
>Antes de que pasen a la sección de lectura, déjenme decirles por favor que los quiero muchísimo. Todo el apoyo, los reviews, ¡la espera, por Dios!, todo eso los hace geniales. Mil gracias para todos ustedes. Un besote grande para <strong>Ghost Steve**. Y cien abrazos más si antes de leer éste, leen el 1, el 5, el 10, el 15 y el 20; después de todo, el 25 (el de hoy, ¡el último!) es el desenlace de la historia que se fue tejiendo en cada uno de esos drabbles que menciono.  
>Espero que hayan disfrutado de mis escritos, ¡los quiero!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas (II)<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><strong>Soneto al amor de mi muerte<strong>

Seré una fantasma a partir de ahora,  
>sólo porque tú eres uno también;<br>no importa nuestras almas dónde estén  
>ni me importa de mi muerte la hora.<p>

Una daga mi corazón implora,  
>a un líquido siniestro digo "ven,<br>toma mi cuerpo como a tu rehén,  
>pero libera mi alma sin demora".<p>

Sólo quiero por siempre estar contigo,  
>por siempre poder a mi lado verte<br>y para siempre estar bajo tu abrigo.

Deseo en mis brazos siempre tenerte;  
>tal como en mi vida hiciste conmigo,<br>así quiero hacerlo contigo en muerte.

**25. San Valentín (II)**

Esa noche ni Esther ni Lilly le habían pedido que las acompañara para ir de paseo; después de todo ella era sólo Sam, su vieja amiga fallecida pocas semanas atrás. Además, Esther había terminado con su novio y Liliana estaba hospitalizada: ninguna de las dos tenía planes para San Valentín. Sam supuso que, por ser la fecha que era, esa noche solas y sin planes sería la más trágica de sus vidas.

¡Absurdo!

Sam Manson sabía lo que era tragedia, al más _vivo_ estilo de Shakespeare: sabía lo que era dar la vida por el ser amado. Pero ella era feliz y, de alguna manera, el tener planes para aquella noche era la causa de su felicidad.

Sus planes para la noche incluían lo mismo del año pasado: darse un baño, cenar y luego ir a la cama. Lo especial de todo aquello no era _lo que_ iba a hacer, sino _con quién_ lo iba a hacer.

Ya no era su vivienda el apartamento en el campus de la universidad, ahora ella habitaba una casa abandonada que se encontraba junto a un lago y que parecía susceptible a ser embrujada… o habitada por fantasmas. Esta gran casa había pertenecido una vez a una familia rica, la cual había perecido a causa de una serie de misteriosos asesinatos; ciertas leyendas urbanas contaban que estaba encantada y eso bastó para que nadie la rondara a partir de entonces. Nadie a excepción de Sam, quien ahora la consideraba su hogar.

Cuando ella llegó a él, después de un paseo por la ciudad, la encontró sumida en una densa oscuridad. No se alarmó cuando escuchó pasos allá dentro en la cocina, sabía que alguien la esperaba.

Avanzó con paso tranquilo hasta llegar a aquel lugar, donde encontró la silueta de un hombre que estaba dándole la espalda. Era él. No necesitó luz para saberlo. Se acercó decidida y lo abrazó por la espalda, el hombre se giró entre sus brazos para corresponder a su saludo y entonces la besó.

Sus fríos labios fueron capturados por los de su amado-amante mientras intentaban con sus manos aprehender el cuerpo del otro y con él sus almas… aunque, en su estado de espectros, no había mucha diferencia entre el uno y la otra.

-Hola Sam. ¡Feliz San Valentín! – escuchó la ojiverde en su oído después de que él hubiera dejado de besarla.

-¡Feliz San Valentín, Danny! – exclamó ella antes de volverlo a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenzado este fic con uno de mis poemas inspirado en Danny Phantom, y terminado con un beso (¡wiii!), me despido de ustedes. Espero que las cuatro historias que he posteado hoy hayan sido de su agrado… y las otras 21 también.<br>Lo repito: los quiero. Lo repito: muchas gracias. Y lo repito: ¡muchos saludos!  
><strong>_**Ciao!**_


End file.
